


Lay A Hand On Them...And You'll Simply Never Again

by TheFanficDreamingAuthor



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Eren Yeager, Light Angst, Minor Hange Zoë/Levi, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Protective Hange Zoë, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficDreamingAuthor/pseuds/TheFanficDreamingAuthor
Summary: What happens when the cadets are out into the town to collect supplies and an idiot of a Military Officer recognizes Eren?What happens when someone dares to mess with the silently adopted kid of Levi and Hange?Nothing...Oh, but you do piss your pants... And maybe be traumatised for the rest of your life... And remind yourself to NEVER mess with Levi's family :)
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Hange Zoë, Hange & The Cadets, Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi & Hange Zoë, Levi & The Cadets, Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 12
Kudos: 128





	Lay A Hand On Them...And You'll Simply Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> NO ERERI!
> 
> This a family fanfic between Levi, Hange, and the Cadets.
> 
> Get your popcorn ready, because angry, protective Levi is coming!

The cadets were in town for the day. Tasked to collect some supplies; rope, food, wood, and some medicine along with bandages. They were in town with Levi, Hange, and Erwin who needed to get some business done, Levi and Hange were sent to look after the cadets.

Hange went with Sasha, Connie, and Jean for medicine and bandages.

  
Levi went with Armin, Eren, and Mikasa to get some rope, wood, and some food.

With Hange, Sasha and Connie were looking through the list they were given for different medicine as Hange and Jean went to get many roles of bandages. Sasha and Connie were having some trouble, but the kind salesman helped them get what they needed. Hange and Jean had no trouble with the bandages, but Jean got curious, and that curiosity didn’t go unnoticed to Hange.

  
“If you want to ask me something, go ahead, buddy! Don’t worry,”

  
Jean jumped at being called out and is hesitating as he asks: “Um…well…Why did-why did you send Sasha and Connie to collect medicine? No offense, but I don’t think they’d find any ease at something that needs specification.”

  
Hange smiles: “That is true, but I believe it’ll be a great chance to try and do it themselves. The world isn’t always easy, a good lesson won’t be taught verbally, most of the time, people would need to experience an event themselves in order to understand how to deal with it. Sasha and Connie could use some experience in getting medicine, and if they get something wrong, we’ll get the right thing calmly, it’s just a matter of self-teaching.”

  
Jean smiles at the answer and understanding. Hange was always incredibly smart, and with her genius came care. Hange and Levi always managed to teach them between right and wrong, how to deal with situations and more. Always prepared them for the real world in more than just fighting titans outside the walls.

With Levi, Armin was helping him gather the ropes as Mikasa checked on the food and Eren got the wood. Armin came up with the idea to get the longest ropes, that way they can easily cut the amount they need in a certain situation rather than have to search and guess which one would work. Levi agreed with the idea and searched for the longest ropes with Armin. Mikasa was paying for the food after twenty minutes and Eren was collecting all the wood and placing it in the wagon his horse was carrying.

  
Mikasa met Eren by the Wagon, four bags of food at hand: “Where’s Armin and the Captain?”

“Still getting rope probably.” He answers, chucking the wood in the wagon.

“And Hange’s side?”

“Right here, folks!” Connie’s voice comes from behind them.

Sasha and Connie had no problem with the medicine and were able to get all the right ones, Hange was proud and complimented the both of them with a big smile.

  
Sasha and Connie carefully put the medicine at the corner of the wagon inside a basket as Jean and Hange threw in the big group of bandages. The scouts got injured way too often so they’re going to need them.

  
Jean turns to Eren: “Is Captain Levi still getting ropes?”

“Yeah. Mikasa and I just got here.”

  
Sasha turns to Eren: “Say Eren, why are you wearing your hood up?”

“…I-uh…because…”

Hange, who was making sure everything is secured in the wagon, worriedly turns to him: “Eren? What’s the matter?”

“…Some people still believe I’m some killer…seeing as I’m a titan now…”

“Ugh, again?” Connie complained: “When are those idiots going to get it through their heads?! You didn’t know and you certainly didn’t choose!”

“Yeah well, there’s no point dwelling on that. If not seeing me makes them feel safe, so be it.” Eren responds.

But a hood was never enough protection against military officers. One specific officer going through town spotted Eren, frowned, and stomped towards him.

  
“Hey!”

  
The cadets plus Hange quickly move their gaze towards the man and give him questioning looks.

  
“What are you doing out in the middle of the village, titan?!”

  
Eren purses his lips and unconsciously has his hands gripping his hood closer to his face in an attempt to hide from everyone.

  
Hange sees this, and gets to the officer’s face, a small smile on her face: “I don’t see the problem here, officer. Eren hasn’t done anything wrong and is certainly not here for training, so I don’t see the point of you to come here and humiliate yourself over a problem that hasn’t occurred.”

The officer glares at Hange: “I understand what you’re trying to prove, Section Commander, but this boy is clearly unstable with the destructive power he holds!”

  
Eren starts to shake, suddenly finding the ground interesting. The other cadets stand around beside Eren protectively, glaring at the officer. Mikasa grabs and rubs Eren’s hand comfortingly, trying to reassure him that he is safe.

  
Hange’s small smile falls and a frown comes upon her face: “Power or not, he clearly is doing perfectly fine without your help, so if you please, leave him alone unless you want the problem you’re seeing to take place.” She threatens.

The officer just gets even madder and grits his teeth: “What are you thinking?! He’s a freak! If he doesn’t leave now, I’ll take him out myself-!”  
Eren finds the gun aiming towards him and his heart starts beating rapidly.

  
But before he could gather up everything that happened at that one second, the gun was grabbed and aimed up harshly. And the officer, out of panic, shot and the bullet flew into the air, scaring some people around them.

  
Everything and everyone went quiet.

  
Eren opens his eyes, realizing that he closed them out of fear, and looks up. His eyes widen and a small gasp escapes him when he sees an angry, a very angry Levi, grasping the gun tightly to the point it had small dents on them. A very dangerous and scary aura surrounded Levi as he glared at the officer who dared to aim a gun at Eren.

  
Hange doesn’t even flinch when Levi steps in, simple moves away as to not interfere with a smirk, as if knowing what was about to happen.  
Levi forces the gun down and the officer starts shaking in fear, but tries his hardest to glare at the Captain, clearly failing.

  
“I think,” Levi starts, his voice dark and cold, as if a sign of showing no mercy: “If you touch a single hair on his head, I’m gonna be wearing your guts like my mom’s nightgown.”

The officer stutters in shock: “E-excuse me-?”

“I’m sorry!” Levi cuts him off, somehow even scarier than before. He grasps the front of the officer’s shirt and continues: “Did I fucking stutter or have you gone deaf? I said! If you hurt him, you will experience pain and torment beyond anything you could possibly imagine. Your body will be torn apart; limb by limb, piece by piece like the titans I slaughter as you beg for a mercy that will never come. I will make your scream be the national anthem of these godforsaken walls as everyone sees your head MOUNTED ON ONE OF MY FUCKING BLADES!”

  
No one said a word.

  
The officer was shaking and was probably close to pissing his pants. He stumbled, tripped, and ran away after Levi shoved him off by his shirt.  
After the officer disappears, Levi turns quickly to Eren and grabs him by the shoulders, dropping his hood and checking over him: “Did he hurt you? Are you okay? He didn’t beat you or anything, did he?”

Eren snaps out of his shock and stutters out shyly: “N-no…No, I’m okay just-…just-”

“Just what? What’s the matter?”

“I’m just shaken up a little…I wasn’t expecting him to aim his gun…”

“But you’re okay, right?!”

“Uh-…Y-yeah, I’m okay…”

“Oh, thank God!” Levi sighs in relief as he grabs Eren and brings him to a hug, shocking the boy and the rest of the cadets. While it’s no secret that they see each other as family, they have never shown or have been shown physical affection…until now.

“Thank God,” Levi says again: “I thought I got here too late.”

“Nope, you were just on time,” Hange replies, a smile now on her face.

  
Some silence followed, but shortly after, Eren asks hesitantly:

  
“Uh…Captain? With all due respect…why were you…worried? I mean…it’s not like he said anything wrong-?

“No! Nope! Don’t do that!” Levi breaks the hug and stares at Eren dead in the eye: “What he said was bullshit, Eren! He was-is wrong! You’re not an unstable freak! Don’t believe him!”

“…But it’s-”

“NO!” Everyone jumps at the sudden loud voice coming from Levi: “It’s not true! You’re a boy! You’re a human! End of discussion! Walls, Eren! That guy was just an asshole! A bullshit speaking asshole! ...You’re a human. A special human with a power he uses for good.”

  
That’s what hit Eren the most. He always thought he was a monster because of his Titan-shifting powers, no one so far has told him that he’s doing what’s right. He always tries to use what he’s been given for good…this was proof. If Humanities Strongest, the Captain, the one who threatened to cut him down from his Titan form if anything went wrong, is saying that he’s using it for good…that means a lot.

  
Eren didn’t even realize that tears were falling from his eyes until Hange stepped forward and wiped them away. He blinked and lifted his arm to wipe the rest away. He can feel Mikasa and Armin’s familiar hands rubbing each shoulder to offer comfort.

  
Feeling safer than before, Eren gave a small smile and looked up to meet Levi and Hange’s comforting gaze: “Thank you, Captain…that actually means a lot…I really thought I was causing trouble for everyone.”

  
Hange and Levi smile…their smiles resemble a parent’s smile of understanding and comfort, something that Eren and the other cadets always hoped to see and feel comforted again.

  
“Eren,” Hange starts: “While it is true you can’t fully control your Titan-shifting abilities, you never mean harm and you certainly don’t mean the troubles! Besides, people don’t know you as we from the scouts do, specifically all of us here and Erwin.”

“Hange’s right.” Levi agrees: “You’re not alone in this, Eren. You have us. And we sure as hell aren’t going anywhere soon.” Levi turns to the rest of the cadets around them: “And this goes to all of you. I want you all to know that even if the world is against you, Hange and I are still here. You’re not alone. You're safe with us, and if anyone gives you trouble, they'll get a taste of their own medicine."

  
The cadets couldn’t help but feel happy, safe. They couldn’t help but feel so protected…as if they were part of a family. It’s been a while since they’ve felt this way and amid a war…it’s nice to feel this way for once.

  
“Come on,” Hange says: “Let’s head back.”

“As much as I’d rather go after that asshole and break a few bones, that’s probably a good idea. We got everything so there’s no point in staying here.” Levi admits.

“Oh don’t worry,” Hange reassures: “While he doesn’t have any broken bones, I’m sure the humiliation of piss-filled-pants is a good enough punishment.”

  
That got a laugh out of the cadets and a smirk of approval from Levi.

  
On the ride back, the cadets were all in the wagon, keeping all items safe in case of any bumpy roads as Levi and Hange rode on the seats behind the horses. Erwin claimed that if he were late, he could ride his horse back to headquarters, so there was no problem.

  
On the ride back, thinking that the cadets couldn’t hear them, Hange started a conversation with Levi:

  
“You know…you can’t deny being a father now.”

“What are you talking about, four-eyes?”

“Oh nothing, just the father-y comfort you were giving off earlier.”

“…A father, huh?”

“…Look, while you believe you’re not a great father figure, I disagree. You care a lot about them-”

“Of course I care about them, Hange! They’re basically my-…”

  
Hange smiles.

  
“…Don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what? Like a mother who knows exactly how a father is feeling?”

Levi sighs: “I really, really hate it when you’re right?”

“I love you too, shorty.”

  
Levi rolls his eyes but Hange could see a smile forming on his face.

  
In the wagon, behind the two, the cadets smiled knowingly.

  
***BONUS***

When they arrived back and the cadets were carrying in the supplies, it was night. And they happily, before heading to the bedrooms, turned to Hange and Levi who just dismissed them and said proudly:

  
“Goodnight, mom! Goodnight, dad!”

When Levi and Hange were left alone, Levi buried his face in her shoulder and let out a screech of happiness: “They called us mom and dad! I was called dad!”

  
Hange laughed at his excitement and hugged him, feeling happiness and pride beaming through her.

  
The couple carried those titles with <pride> for the rest of their life together.

**Author's Note:**

> That officer did piss his pants if yall wanna know XD
> 
> Sooo...what did you think? Did you like it? What are your thoughts on the threat Levi gave the officer? Leave all your thoughts in the comments, they truly make my day.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
